Dance of El Muerdago
by badboylover24
Summary: A fanfic I wrote for NightAngelGirl for Christmas. I don't own the characters or song; they belong to their proper owners, and Ashley belongs to NightAngelGirl. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas, NightAngelGirl.


**Dance of El Muérdago**

 **Summary:** A Christmas fanfic I wrote for NightAngelGirl in which Goth surprises Ashley (NightAngelGirl's OC) for Christmas. I don't own anyone; they belong to Kenneth Oppel, Bardel Entertainment/Teletoon, and NightAngelGirl. I only wrote this as a Christmas present for NightAngelGirl. I also don't own the song. And yes, I'm making the bats human-size in this fanfic.

*SW~*~WS*

Goth looked around the corner and into the kitchen to find Ashley at the counter, decorating the gingerbread cookies she finished baking. He smirked when he saw her in her Christmas apron, red with white snowflakes. She just looks adorable. This will be the perfect opportunity for his Christmas surprise, especially with her parents out for the day. It's now just the two of them alone.

"Goth, are we gonna do this or what?" Shade hissed from behind him. Oh, right…Shade and Marina are here too. But that's fine; he needed their help with his surprise anyway.

"Uh, _si_ , _si_ , we're going to do this," the larger bat whispered back to him, "but is it all ready?"

"Yeah, you just need to get Ashley. Marina and I will take care of the rest." He then flew off, leaving Goth alone again. With a deep breath, he stepped into the kitchen.

Ashley meanwhile was still decorating her cookies, unaware of the presence of the second occupant. But just as she finished a gingerbread snowflake, a pair of strong, gray-furred arms with leathery purple wings and a bronze metal band wrapped themselves around her waist. She jumped with surprise before she felt a pair of lips against her ear.

" _Felis Navidad, mi belleza._ " Ashley smirked when the low, sexy purred into her ear, tickling it.

"Goth, you goofball," she laughed. "If this your attempt to steal a cookie, you're gonna have to do better than that."

"Why would I want to do that when I have _you_ , _mi dulce_?" he chuckled before kissing her ticklish spot on her neck. She then squirmed with a giggle, but Goth still held on; not to tightly, but strong enough to ensure that she doesn't escape his embrace.

"Okay, okay," she giggled, squirming a bit more so that her body's facing his and she's looking up into his emerald eyes. "So if you're not here to steal a cookie, then what are you here for?"

"I have a little something for you in the living room," he answered, gently taking her hand as he freed her from his embrace.

"Oh?" she asked with interest. "Well…don't you want me to take off my apron first?"

"No need," he purred, twirling a curl of her long, brown hair around his claw in a flirting manner. "I think you're adorable in it." Ashley blushed in reply at his sweetness as he guided her out of the kitchen slowly. "Now come along; you're going to love this." The girl then followed her prince out of the kitchen and down the hall to enter the living room.

Ashley then saw that Goth, Shade, and Marina have done an awesome job decorating the living room. She and her parents have already taken care of the tree, so the bats did the rest of the room. The holly on the mantelpiece of the fireplace looks very festive, especially with the stockings and little snowman, reindeer, and nutcracker figurines. And theirs a little Christmas wreath on each wall of the room while little white glitter snowflakes the girl recognized came from Michael's crafts store decorated the window.

But Ashley's absolute favorite was the Nativity scene on the small table opposite of the tree. The straw looks clean and neat as the cow and donkey figurines stood on it. On the left of the stable's left, the shepherds and a couple of their sheep were spread out a bit and facing the Holy Family. On the right, the three Wise Men were grouped together in front of their camels and facing the Holy family as well. And in the middle and in the stable, Mary sat at the right of the manger while Joseph sat at its left, both of them looking down at little Baby Jesus nestled in the manger.

"So what do you think?" Goth asked. "Did we do a good job or what?" Ashley only hugged him with a smile.

"You did an _excellent_ job," she answered before turning to the Nativity scene, "especially with the Nativity scene." Goth only chuckled in reply.

"Well, we figured that it should be set up like on the front cover on the box," he explained, "so that's how we set it up." He then placed a claw under her chin and gently turned her head so she's looking up at him. "But that's not all I have in store for you…"

While Ashley was looking into Goth's eyes, Marina went over to the stereo system and turned it on to the CD's song that the larger bat picked out for Ashley. She then flew back to her and Shade's hiding place just behind the wall at the other doorway just in time to dodge Ashley, who turned to the stereo with surprise and recognized the song, which is sung by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey.

I really can't stay

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

I've got to go away

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

This evening has been

(Been hoping that you'd drop in)

So very nice

(I'll hold your hands; they're just like ice)

Ashley then turned to Goth, who held his claw out her with a warm smile.

"¿ _Puedo tener esta danza_?" She only gave him a smiling blush before taking his claw, and he wrapped his other arm around her back before leading her in a simple yet romantic dance.

My mother will start to worry

(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)

My father will be pacing the floor

(Listen to the fireplace roar)

So really I'd better scurry

(Beautiful, please don't hurry)

But maybe just another drink more

(Put some records on while I pour)

"So," Goth asked her a minute later, "how do you like _this_ part of what I had in store for you?"

"Well, you really know how to catch me off guard in a good way," she answered with a smirk. "I'll give you that." He only chuckled in reply as he nuzzled her blushing cheek.

The neighbors might think

(Baby, it's bad out there)

Say, what's in this drink?

(No cabs to be had out there)

I wish I knew how

(Your eyes are like starlight now)

To break this spell

(I'll take your hat; your hair looks swell)

Goth then pressed his cheek into her soft hair and breathed in her sweet scent with a content smile.

"When was the last time I told you that your eyes remind me of _estrellas_ at _crepúsculo, mi amore_?" he purred softly, making her lean into his cheek.

"I couldn't remember either," she sighed into his ear softly.

I ought to say, "No, no, no, sir"

(Mind if I move in closer?)

At least, I'm gonna say that I tried

(What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)

I really can't stay

(Oh, baby, don't hold out)

Ah, but it's cold outside

(Baby, it's cold outside)

As the instrumental part of the song then played, Shade and Marina peaked around the doorway to watch the couple dancing. They couldn't even help but smirk as Goth then twirled Ashley around, making her laugh.

I simply must go

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

The answer is no

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

Your welcome has been

(How lucky that you dropped in)

So nice and warm

(Look out the window at the snow)

"She's really liking this," Marina whispered to Shade lowly so Ashley wouldn't hear her.

"But she's really gonna love the surprise I have in store for her _and_ Goth," Shade whispered back. She only held back a giggle in reply.

My sister will be suspicious

(Gosh, your lips look delicious)

My brother will be there at the door

(Waves upon the tropical shore)

My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

(Gosh, your lips are delicious)

But maybe just a half a drink more

(Never such a blizzard before)

As Ashley placed her head against Goth's chest to listen to his heartbeat, she looked out the window to see that it started snowing.

"Oh," she sighed in awe, "how beautiful…" Goth looked out to see what she's looking at and smiled. He may not like winter because of the intolerable cold, but he agrees that the sight of falling snow is lovely to watch when given a second glance. Especially when watching it with his beloved angel.

" _Si_ ," he purred, hugging her. "Beautiful…"

I've gotta get home

(But, baby, you'd freeze out there)

Say, lend me a coat

(It's up to your knees out there)

You've really been grand

(I thrill when you touch my hand)

But don't you see?

(How can you do this thing to me?)

Ashley looked up at him with surprise.

"I thought you _hate_ the cold." Goth only looked down at her with a warm smile.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy watching snow fall with my warm angel."

"Oh, you," she giggled with a blush.

There's bound to be talk tomorrow

(Think of my lifelong sorrow)

At least, there will be plenty implied

(If you got pneumonia and died)

I really can't stay

(Get over that old out)

Baby, it's cold outside

(Baby, it's cold outside)

As the song ended, Goth ended their dance by dipping Ashley while flashing her a flirty smile. As she smiled back up at him, she looked up at the ceiling to see something hanging above them.

"Goth…look up." With an arched eyebrow, the bat prince did to see a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them by a red velvet bow.

 _What?_ Goth thought to himself with confusion. _I don't remember any of us putting that up there…and it wasn't up there before_. Goth's thoughts were interrupted when Ashley gently took his chin and turned it so she's looking down at her smiling face. Seeing her sweet smile and twinkling eyes, he immediately threw all his confusion to the wind…especially when he recalls Ashley telling him of the special wedding custom involving mistletoe and when she spoke to her in his tongue via his teaching her.

" _Bésame_ , _mi bestia_." Returning the smile, Goth held her closer and pressed his lips into hers and kissed her. With a sigh, Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Meanwhile, Shade and Marina saw that the mistletoe trick worked. While their two friends are distracted by the kiss, Shade stopped his echo-projection, and the mistletoe vanished without a trace.

"Mission accomplished," he whispered to Marina, who then gave him a hug much to his surprise.

"Way to go, Shade Silverwing." Shade only smiled with a small blush and a light chuckle.


End file.
